


Do It Right

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Games, Gen, Prompt Fill, annoyed!Sam, pouty!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tawg requested bickering on the comment fic meme, so here is just a teeny little bit of Cas/Sam bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts).



"How many times am I going to have to explain this to you, Castiel?" Sam was clearly frustrated.

"More times than you already have, obviously, because if I still don't understand it, you have clearly done a poor job of explaining."

"I have NOT done a poor job of explaining! It's fucking simple, Cas!"

"Oh, well then I am clearly (air quotes)stupid(end air quotes), even though I have the knowledge of millenia of existence as opposed to your (more air quotes)impressive(end more air quotes) almost thirty years upon this planet that my Father created." Castiel's frustration was evident, and it was making Sam even more impatient. How long was he supposed to keep this up, trying to explain something that should be easy to understand?

"You're just not paying attention! I'm showing you exactly what you're supposed to be doing, and you're NOT DOING IT."

"I am following your instructions explicitly, Sam, but the outcome is not as expected, so the only reasonable explanation is that you are not instructing me correctly."

"Oh, for the love of-"

Castiel's sharp look cut him off there, so Sam tried again, willing away the words that he knew Cas would find blasphemous. "You just have to put your fingers here, see? This one right there, and that one right - yeah, yes, finally, okay. Now you're touching the right places, at least."

"Well, thank you, that was where my fingers were previously, but it still did not bring about the desired effect."

"You have to move them at the right time! You've seen me do it, I don't know why it's so hard for you to just copy what I do and make it go the way it's supposed to!"

"Can we just..." Castiel was trying not to be so...well, he guessed Dean would have called it 'bitchy'. "Can we just make another attempt? I am certain I can master this particular skill."

Another eye-roll and huffed sigh preceded Sam's response. "All right, yeah, let's just try it again."

They both settled back onto their positions next to each other on the floor, and Sam hit the 'reset' button on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare.


End file.
